1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Server chassis can comprise tower or rack form factors. The tower chassis commonly requires support by only footpads, while the rack chassis requires none. However, in many cases, footpads are difficult to disengage from the chassis; and as a result, the tower chassis may not convert to a rack form factor, which is inconvenient.